


His Sam

by morganoconner



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bumblebee’s thoughts during the incident under the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sam

Sam was slipping. He knew it, just as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had two thoughts in that single moment. The first was for Mikaela’s safety. If he slipped, she would as well, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to catch her. He certainly didn’t trust Optimus, in the precarious position he was in, to be able to help. He may have been an amazing super robot, but he could not work miracles. His other thought, strangely, went out to Bumblebee, the best friend he’d ever had. He had lost track of what happened to the other Autobots in the crazy dash from the police scene, and he hoped Bumblebee was all right.

He had time for those two thoughts before the helicopter zoomed underneath them and he lost his balance. He grabbed on to any part of Optimus he could. Mikaela was yelling at him that she was slipping, he couldn’t drop her, but her words weren’t penetrating. He couldn’t think, could barely _feel_ , he just knew that they were about to die, and he was helpless to prevent it.

He saw the look in Optimus Prime’s eyes (did Autobots even have “looks”?), the desperate hope that he could somehow save the two small humans, but he also saw that his giant friend knew there was nothing he could do without harming them further.

He gripped the piece of metal he was hanging onto as hard as he could, and prayed.

88888

_I will not make it in time_ …It was a horrible fear, and terrible certainty, that no matter how hard to pushed himself, or how fast he drove, or what obstacles he could jump, he was not going to make it to Sam in time.

Bumblebee’s first and last thought each day was of his human (that was how he thought of Sam…as “his human”). He slept, and when he slept, he dreamed of Sam. Since coming to Earth, Sam was the only thing he had really cared about, the only reason to care. Sam made him forget how much he missed the other Autobots and the home they had lost so long ago.

And now, he wouldn’t be able to save him.

He had been speeding along with the other autobots, trying to outrun the humans that were chasing after them. He had lost sight of Optimus and the two youngsters, but he knew exactly where they were. Just as he knew that Sam was in trouble. He couldn’t explain _how_ he knew. He just knew.

When the feeling first came over him, he had spun around, still in his Camaro form and sped toward them. He had transformed back and forth between robot and car as he needed to, leaping over other vehicles in his way, flying at top speed to try and reach them.

He was in sight of the bridge when he saw them slip. Mikaela was grabbing onto Sam, causing him to start losing his grip on Optimus. It was a precarious position the three of them were in…at best. At worst, it was disastrous. And he was still too far away.

He watched in a sort of detatched horror as Sam lost his grip completely, watched as Optimus tried to catch them without losing his own balance, and in his mind, everything slowed down. He was in car form at that moment. As he watched them fall, he put on one last burst of speed, transformed, dodged a car, rolled on his side…

He caught them. Just barely. But he caught them. Sam was safe.

Sam was safe.

88888

Bumblebee had saved them. It seemed like Bumblebee was always saving him, and Sam couldn’t help but hope that someday, he would be able to repay his friend for his constant habit of saving his life.

For a few precious seconds, he was unaware of everything going on around him. He was only aware that he was here with Mikaela, both of them were safe, and so was Bumblebee. He didn’t have time to speak, to really thank the trusty yellow Autobot, before the world and reality came crashing back down.

He was pulled away, kicking and fighting, which men captured and restrained Bumblebee. He screamed when his best friend was taken down with some sort of freezing device. He fought with everything he had as Bumblebee cried out in what could only be pain, something that until now Sam hadn’t been sure the Autobots could feel.

He broke free and sprinted to help his friend. He was only able to take out one of the men before he was pulled back again and slammed into a car with Mikaela. He felt an all-consuming rage, and burning hatred for the man who had ordered this to happen. But he was powerless to stop it.

He had failed his friend only seconds after promising himself he never would.

_Bumblebee, I will save you, I swear it._

88888

Bumblebee watched as Sam was put into the waiting car, and despite the pain and terror he felt, he sighed a bit in relief. Sam was in the hands of his horrible government, and he himself was about to undergo horrors he couldn’t really imagine yet, but for the moment, Sam would be safe from the Decepticons.

He let himself be taken because he knew wherever they took Sam would likely be the same place they took him. All he cared about was protecting him human.

His Sam.

_Fin_


End file.
